Daddy Daughter
by jhope9
Summary: Ketika Sasuke pulang, Sarada menangis, dan Sakura Pergi


Pagi ini di kediaman uchiha, tampak seorang Haru—ah! Maksudnya Uchiha Sakura yang sibuk mengurusi bayi mungil nan cantik yang entah mengapa pagi ini begitu rewel, tidak seperti biasanya tertidur lelap di dalam box bayinya. Pagi ini, bukan, bahkan sejak subuh tadi bayi uchiha ini sudah menggemakan suara nyaringnya membangunkan orang tuanya.

"Sssstttt... sarada sayang putri mama tenanglah sayang... ssstttt..." ucap Sakura sambil menimang-nimang bayi uchiha manis ini.

"Hiks... hueee... oeeeekkk... oeeeekkk..." bayi mungil itu mencebikkan bibir mungilnya, mata bulatnya menumpahkan cairan bening, pipi bulatnya kemerahan. Tangan dan kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah membuat kain yang membukus tubuhnya melonggar.

"Sayang, tenanglah ssstttt... mama disini sayang" ucap Sakura. Tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang sambil sesekali mengecup dahi lebar bayinya. Berharap bayi mungil itu akan menghentikan tangisannya.

"Putri kecil mama... cup cup cup"

"Hu... hiks... hiks... oeeekkk... oeekkk..."

"Tadaima"

"Hu? Sasuke-kun? Okaeri Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura sambil menghampiri Sasuke yang melepas sendal ninjanya.

"Hiks...Hiks... hueeee..." tangis sarada.

"Sssttt... Sarada-chan"

"Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Sasuke

"Entahlah Sasuke-kun sejak subuh tadi Sarada-chan menangis terus" jawab Sakura. Sarada merengek mata bulatnya menyipit, bibir mungilnya mencebik lucu, kepala bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Sarada-chaaaann..." Sakura mengayun-ayunkan Sarada yang dalam pelukannya.

Sasuke menatap wajah bayinya, tanpa sadar tangan besarnya mengusap lembut kepala Sarada.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun? Sarada-chan? Tangisnya berhenti" ucap Sakura takjub

"Hn"

"Sarada rindu papa ya?" tanya Sakura yang kini menatap bayinya. Sarada kini menatap sakura dengan pandang polos. Beberapa detik kemudian tawa kecil terbit di wajahnya.

"Oh oh oh lihat! sekarang kau tertawa Sarada-chan! Sasuke-kun lihat! Sarada tertawa, dia tertawa setelah kau sentuh! Ugh, manisnyaaaa" seru Sakura heboh.

"Ck, diamlah Sakura, kau bisa membuat dia menangis lagi!" gerutu Sasuke.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ugh, Sasuke-kun tidak asik!" gerutu Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun mau kemana?" tanya Sakura melihat Sasuke menaiki undakan tangga.

"Aku lelah Sakura" jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya, rasa lelah yang di rasanya sedikit berkurangnya. Tenggorokannya mengering terasa sakit. Rasa hausnya membuat ia segera bangun dari tidurnya. Saat dirinya terbangun tanpa sengaja tatapan matanya beralih ke box bayi terletak di samping kasurnya. Di dapatinya bayi mungil cantiknya sedang terlelap, sesekali senyum lebar hadir di wajah mungil itu. Membuat Sasuke sedikit-sedikit ikut menabur secarik senyum tipis di wajah kakunya. Tatapan matanya melembut melihat wajah tenang dan damai putri kecilnya tersebut. Tangannya terasa gatal ingin membelai lembut wajah mungil itu merasakan lembutnya wajah putrinya.

Ah, wajah itu, wajah cantik putrinya adalah wajah dirinya, membuatnya terkadang merasa bahwa ia sedang bercermin. Sakura saja sampai mengatakan bahwa ia bisa dengan mudah membayangkan wajahnya saat masih bayi dulu. Tapi, tapi, walau begitu tetap saja masih ada bagian diri Sakura dalam diri putrinya. jangan lupakan jidat lebar putrinya, bentuk kelopak matanya dan juga bulu mata lentik itu, merupakan warisan dari Sakura.

Sasuke berharap bahwa bukan hanya itu saja yang akan Sarada warisi dari Sakura, tapi juga segala sifat hangat dan kelemah lembutan yang di miliki oleh istrinya itu. Sasuke berharap agar putrinya lebih memiliki kepribadian Sakura daripada dirinya. Dia berharap agar Uchiha Sarada dapat mejadi Uchiha yang hangat akan segala cinta dan kasihnya. Dia tidak ingin bahwa putrinya nanti akan memiliki kepribadian yang sama denganya. Dingin, kaku, dan lebih suka sendiri. Ah, tanpa bisa di cegah tangan besarnya gatal membelai wajah lucu itu, membelainya perlahan seakan takut bahwa nanti bisa melukai putrinya itu.

Sarada bergerak dari tidurnya, wajah lucu itu mengerut, seketika Sasuke langsung menarik tangannya, jantungnya berdebar berharap cemas Sarada tidak terbangun. Tapi mata bulat yang tadinya tertutup itu perlahan mulai menampilkan bola mata hitam yang tersembunyi. Netra hitam itu menatap wajah kaku sang ayah yang ada di hadapannya. Sasuke hanya diam membisu bingung apa yang mau di lakukannya, biasanya akan ada Sakura jika Sarada terbangun.

"Sarada kau bangun?" tanya Sasuke pada bayinya. Tapi jawaban apa yang bisa di berikan oleh bayi seperti Sarada. Ia hanya menatap Papanya yang terlihat bingung. Secara perlahan suara tawa menggema di kamar itu. Sarada tertawa melihat Sasuke, entah apa yang di tertawakan bayi cilik itu tapi yang jelas sepertinya bayi Sasuke dan Sakura itu mencoba mengajak Papanya untuk bermain.

"Da-da-da-daa" celoteh bayi cilik itu, tangannya menggapai-gapai udara, seolah meminta sang Ayah untuk segera mengangkatnya dari box bayinya.

"Hn" seolah mengerti maksud putrinya itu Sasuke langsung menggendong Sarada. Bayi mungil itu langsung memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke. Merasa aman, nyaman dan terlindungi di dalam dekapan sang Papa. Tangan kokoh yang akan selalu menjaganya.

Sasuke turun kebawah mencari istri menyebalkannya, namun ia tidak bisa menemukan Sakura dimana-mana, di dapur, di teras ataupun di halaman belakang. Biasanya jam seperti ini Sakura akan sibuk memasak untuk makan malam mereka, atau sekedar melipat pakaian mereka.

"Sakura, dimana kau? Sakuraaa" panggil Sasuke.

"Na... daa..daa...uummmm" Sarada yang berada dalam gendongan Sasuke bergerak gelisah, sesekali bayi mungil itu mengusap mata bulatnya.

"Ssttt... tenanglah" ucap Sasuke sambil sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya. Sasuke memicingkan matanya saat melihat sebuah note kertas biru tua tertempel di pintu kulkas.

'sasuke-kun aku titip sarada-chan yaaa, aku dan Hinata akan pergi berbelanja sebentar, kebutuhan dapur kita sudah mulai habis. Maafkan aku yang tidak membangunkan mu soalnya aku tidak tega membangunkan mu habisnya wajahmu begitu manis seperti sarada-chan yang sedang tidur hihihi... jika Sarada-chan bangun aku sudah menyiapkan susu untuknya, aku juga sudah memasakkan sasuke-kun nasi goreng tomat. Baik-baik dengan sarada-chan yaa sasuke-kun hihihi...'

Aku tak kan lama—Sakura istri menyebalkan mu yang kau cintai *

"Ck, Sakuraaaa" Sasuke meremas pelan kertas note yang di tinggalkan Sakura, istri pinknya itu benar-benar. Sasuke menatap Sarada yang asik mengisap jempol mungilnya, perlahan mata bulat itu membalas tatapan ayahnya. Tawa kecil terbit di wajahnya.

"Hn. Ayo kita tunggu ibu mu" kata Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sarada di dalam gendongannya, bayi kecil itu tampak asik menghisap susu yang ada dalam dotnya. Bayi mungil itu tampak bersemangat, sementara sang Papa dengan seksama memperhatikan putrinya itu. Jempol pria itu membelai lembut pipi bulat Sarada.

TUK

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya, rupanya putri kecilnya itu telah tertidur, botol dot di mulutnya terlepas menggelinding di lantai. Segera Sasuke mengambilnya lalu menaruhnya di meja di dekatnya. Sasuke menggelar karpet berbulu untuk meletakkan Sarada agar bayi mungil itu lebih nyaman tertidur.

Baru saja ia melepaskan gendongan Sarada dari tubuhnya dan meletakkan bayi cantik itu diatas karpet, mata bulat Sarada terbuka menatap Sasuke polos. Tak ayal membuat Sasuke terkejut. Beberapa detik kemudian tangis bayi cantik itu pecah menjerit. Air mata membanjiri pipi merah Sarada. Dengan cepat Sasuke kembali menggendong Sarada, menenangkan bayi itu.

"Sasuke kun!" teriak Sakura. Wanita uchiha itu kaget saat dari depan pintu mendengar Sarada yang menangis kencang.

"Hn. Kau pulang" kata Sasuke.

"Anata, ada apa dengannya? Kenapa Sarada-chan mengangis?" tanya Sakura. Wanita Uchiha itu berusaha mengambil Sarada dari gendongan suaminya itu. Tapi Sarada seperti menolak, bayi cantik itu akan menghindar, atau menangis semakin kencang jika tangan ibunya berusaha memisahkannya dari gendongan Papanya.

"Sudahlah biar aku saja" ucap Sasuke. Tak butuh waktu lama bayi Uchiha itu mulai tenang, meski sesekali suara segukan terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Huh! Selalu saja begitu! Sarada akan selalu menempel dengan mu!" gerutu Sakura.

"Kau yang membuatnya menangis tapi kau juga yang mendiamkannya" lanjut Sakura. Sementara Sasuke hanya melirik Sakura sesaat. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada Sarada yang mulai terlelap lagi tertidur.

"Ah! Aku jadi iri. Aku juga ingin Sarada menempel pada kuu. Dia benar-benar putri Ayah..." rengek Sakura.

"Hn. Dia bukan hanya Putri Ayah Sakura. Dia juga putri mu. Putri Kita" kata Sasuke.

"Hn, tetap saja Sarada selalu seperti ini jika kau di rumah, aku kan jadi iri. Aku jadi ingin punya anak yang mirip dengan ku dan selalu menempel dengan ku! Sarada itu benar-benar _copy_ -an mu Sasuke-kun!" rajuk Sakura.

"Dia hanya rindu pada ku"

"Walau begitu Sarada akan selalu menempel pada mu. Lihat saja bahkan sekarang dia tidak mau aku sentuh, padahal jika kau sedang pergi misi atau tidak dirumah hanya ada aku, dia akan selalu bersama ku. Tapi sekarang dia melupakan ku. Dia selalu menempel pada mu Sasuke-kun. Padahal kau membuatnya menangis tapi kau juga yang mendiamkannya. Benar-benar anak Ayah!"

"Ya, Sarada seperti dirimu yang akan selalu menempel pada ku. Dan hanya aku sumber kebahagian kalian. Sekalipun aku yang membuatnya menangis tapi hanya aku yang bisa mendiamkannya. Seperti aku yang dulu selalu membuat mu menangis tapi hanya aku, hanya aku yang bisa membuat mu tersenyum lagi. akan selalu seperti itu. Kalian berdua akan selalu menempel padaku dan akan selalu bahagia bersama ku." Ucap Sasuke.

"EH?! Sa-sas-suke-kun? Kau—ughhh!" seketika rona merah menjalar di pipi Sakura. Ini merupakan kalimat terpanjang dan sedikit romantis yang pernah Sasuke ucapkan kepadanya.

'Apa ini benar Sasuke-kun?' batin Sakura.

"Hn, ayo" Ajak Sasuke yang sudah menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Kemana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku lapar" jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi kan meja makannya di sebelah sana"

"Kau tahu benar Sakura apa maksud 'lapar' ku Sakuraa" kata Sasuke di tambah dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya.

"EHHH?!"

"Sarada juga sudah tertidur. Bukankah kau ingin anak yang mirip dengan mu dan akan selalu menempel dengan mu?" tanya Sasuke

"Kalau begitu ayo kita realisasikan. Uchiha juga masih butuh penerus yang lain. Kau tidak lupa dengan ambisi ku kan? Sakura-chaaann" bisik Sasuke seduktif.

"EHHHHH?!!!!!!"

The End

END dengan kurang ajarnya wkwkwkkk :D

Apa ini?wkwkkk... sebenernya aku lagi demam Sasusakusara... aku juga terinsipirasi dari salah satu dounjushi di IG, Dan itu ngebuat aku nekat ngebuat oneshot fanfic keluarga uchiha ini. Btw ini bener-bener the first, first, Fanfic yang aku buat, bahkan nekat aku post disini. Aku tau, aku tau, fanfic ini kurang bagus maaf keun akuuhh...maafkan bila ada salah-salah kata atau bentuk penulisan yang kurang.


End file.
